


Heart To Heart

by Doc_Negative97



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, ShuMako Week 2020, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Negative97/pseuds/Doc_Negative97
Summary: As they say, "Where does the time go?" A late night study session with Ren leads to Makoto missing the last train home. And not wanting to have her worry about calling a taxi, Ren offers for her to stay the night. What happens next leads the two to have quite the introspective conversation.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Heart To Heart

"Ah, shoot what time is it?" Makoto quickly shot up from Ren's couch, scrambling to put her loose papers and textbooks into her bag. Outside the window was pitch black, it seems as if both Ren and Makoto spent the last few hours heavily focusing on last minute studying for the exams on Monday. Not noticing how fast the hours were passing by. "I'm not going to be able to make the last train home, I'm gonna have to call a taxi if I want to get home."

Ren quickly interjected, "Why waste money getting a ride home? When you have a _perfectly luxurious_ place to stay, for free." He then spread his arms out gesturing to the room, a room in desperate need of cleaning. Dust covering many surfaces, cat fur coating sections of the floor, and loose papers strewn out along his bed. Along with a furry lump, curled up and fast asleep in the middle of said papers.

"Oh, no i-it's fine. I don't want to intrude." Makoto's voice was laced with nervousness. Even though they've been dating for the last month and a half. She still had trouble grasping this whole "dating" thing. It was all still new to her, she wasn't use to being this intimate with someone before.  
Aside from the occasional cuddling on the sofa, she struggled to find out what was and wasn't appropriate behavior at this stage of their relationship. "Besides, I'm sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch, right?" Ren gave her a puzzled look.

"No you can sleep in my bed, I wouldn't be so cruel to have you sleep on the couch." He let out a small laugh, which was met by another question.

"So... you'd be sleeping on the couch? Seems hardly fair to you as well." The puzzled look he gave her before grew stronger.

"No, I mean we can both share the bed." Makoto's face began to turn a dark shade of red, her eyes darting around the room looking for something to say.

"I uhhh... but what about Morgana? We can't possibly all fit on the bed, and he's sound asleep we don't want to distur-"

"Oh I'll just have him move over to the couch, he won't mind." Ren lifted himself off the couch and walk towards the resting feline on the bed. He then proceeded to prod Morgana until he was fully conscious. Morgana sat up and lifted his paw up to his face, rubbing his eyes.

"Hm? Why did you have to wake me up so late Ren?" Morgana asked in both a sleepy and annoyed tone.

"Hey, Makoto and I need the bed, mind migrating over to the couch?" Morgana then shifted his focus over to a nervous looking Makoto, standing awkwardly behind Ren. He then began to yawn and stretch.

"You're still here Makoto? Getting completely engrossed in your studies and blocking everything out, is quite surprising." He smirked, his words were dripping with sarcasm finding his joke more humorous than it probably was. His cheeky demeanor quickly evaporated as soon as he saw Ren giving him an unamused look. His head drooped down a bit. "Sorry for that.. I'll get out of your guys' way."  
He then jumped off of the bed, making his way to the couch. Once again curling himself up in one big ball of fluff. Ren gathered all the papers and set them neatly on his work bench. He then set his glasses aside next to the paper. As he walked over to the stairs to switch off the lights. Makoto stopped him in his tracks.

"Ren, are you sure about this? I really don't to be a bother." Ren gave her a soft smile and laughed.

"Am I sure about letting my girlfriend stay the night at my place? yes, I am. C'mon, there"s no need to be so formal _Miss Honor Student_." Makoto pouted.

"Would you stop calling me that? You know that's not me." She said, as she playfully shoved him. Ren chuckled as he flipped off the lights and went back over to his bed.

"I'll stop calling you that, as long as you relax and get in the bed." He shifted his body over to the farthest side of the bed, with his back close to the wall. He then proceeded to pat his hand on the empty spot next to him. "Look, this spot even has your name on it."

She let out a defeated sigh, "Okay, okay. You win." Climbing into his bed, Ren then helped pull the covers over her. Despite how it looks, the bed was deceptively more comfortable than she originally thought. Soon she felt Ren's arm wrap around her back and gently pulled her in. Her head was now resting against his chest, each breath he took soothingly rocked her head up and down. The warmth she felt from his body was intoxicating, she questioned why she even protested this in first place. It just felt so right.

"Ren... I'm sorry for being so awkward about all this. I honestly don't know you can be this patient with me. You're honestly a saint." She chuckled slightly. She could feel his hand slowly rubbing up and down her back. Such a simple movement, always made her feel warm and loved. Usually if she was ever stressed, a gesture like that would always get her to loosen up. But this time it wasn't working, and Ren could tell.

"Hey, is something bothering you? I have a feeling that there's more on your mind than you feeling awkward about the whole bed thing." Makoto then pushed herself off of his chest, and sat up. Ren could tell just by the look in her eyes she had been holding something in. So he did the same, and sat up as well.

"Well, last week when Ann and I went shopping up in Shibuya. I remember her trying on this gorgeous, red dress that complimented her eyes. I remember saying how it perfectly fit her and that she looked like a movie star. Clearly what I said struck a chord with her, she had the most genuine look in her eyes and her smile was huge. She said I was 'such an amazing friend.'" Makoto then rested her head against her knees. "And that... really stuck with me."

Ren put his hand on her shoulder, "Well that's great to hear. It's amazing how far your guys' relationship has grown since you first met. Especially with how rocky that relationnship started out." Makoto then turned to him, looking even more distressed.

"But that's exactly it Ren, I don't feel like I earned being called that. Thinking back when I first met you guys, I remember saying some awful things to Ann. About how she wasn't a good friend to Shiho, how she never tried to help her." Makoto buried her face back into her knees. "I don't think I ever apologized either."  
He could tell this had been eating away at her for the last week, Ren tried to think of the right words to help calm her down. But before he could, she lifted her head and began speaking again. "I honestly feel like I didn't deserve to be part of the Phantom Thieves. I blackmailed you guys into getting involved with Kaneshiro, I put myself in danger to try and prove I wasn't useless. And yet despite everything you guys... still helped me. You guys had every right to let me deal with it alone, but you didn't. " Her voice was beginning  
to crack and her eyes were welling up.

It hurt Ren so much to see her like this, to know that this is what she felt for so long. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. Her head was back to resting on his chest again, the room was quiet and the only noises that could be heard were Makoto's little sniffles. "I'm so grateful for you Ren, for all of you."  
He began to rub her back again, and this time she was starting to feel less tense, he then gently combed his hand through her hair. After a minute of silence passed by, Ren spoke up. "Hey, remember when I first asked you out? During the school trip in Hawaii?' Makoto lifted her head, and nodded.

"Yeah, you asked me if I wanted to go for a walk along the beach. I remember everything, how the sand felt beneath my feet, the smell of the ocean..." She then looked Ren in the eyes, "...That handsome smile of yours." She then put her hand on his cheek, slowly rubbing his face with her thumb. This time Ren was the one feeling flustered, it was rare when Makoto would sound and act this intimate. But on those occasions she would, his heart would always skip a beat.

"Do you also remember when we broke the news to the rest of the group?" She asked, still looking into his eyes. Ren snickered.

"Yeah of course, Ryuji looked like his eyes were gonna burst, and his mouth was so wide I thought his jaw was gonna come unhinged. Ann was jumping up and down, it was like she won the lottery or something. Though Yusuke didn't have much to say other than congratulations. And I think Futaba I remember her telling Ryuji something like "I told you so!"

Makoto laughed, "I remember that, she told him that he owed her five hundred yen and a bowl of ramen. Honestly I can't believe Ryuji thought it was you and that doctor."

Ren slapped his forehead, "He did, didn't he? He sure has a hell of an imagination."  
She covered her mouth and let out a small giggle. Soon after her eyes then looked down, and her face began to wear a melancholic expression. "They really were happy for us, weren't they?" Ren nodded.

"They were happy for us, because they knew that we made each other happy. They wanted the best for us, because we're they're friends." Ren put his hand under her chin, and gently lifted up her face to his. "What you said, or how you acted in the past shouldn't matter. Because what you choose to do _now_ in the present, is the important thing." Makoto's eyes widened a bit, she knew how charming and sarcastic Ren could be. But she never realized how wise he was capable of being. "We all have our fair share of regrets, hell I regret letting Futaba experiment with her own curry recipe the other night. The bathroom felt like my second home, for the next few hours." Makoto couldn't help but ruin the mood by letting out a snort. Ren's face turned a light red, feeling a little bit embarressed.

"I mean... I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, who did you think you're talking to?" Makoto gave him an unimpressed look. "Oh you know I'm kidding." She then sighed.

"Sometimes you can be a real pain." Makoto then yelped as Ren quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, then began nuzzling her neck.

"I may be a pain in the ass, but I'm your pain in the ass. Besides, I know you love me anyways."  
He wasn't wrong despite how cocky he could be, it's that kind of confidence that was one of the many qualities that made her fall in love with him in the first place. "Ann doesn't care about what happened in the past, nor do I. You've grown a lot since being part of the team, and we see that. We've learned to forgive and move on. So, did that help you feel better?"

"Yeah, it really did."

"And will you immediately tell me when something's bothering you?"

"Yes, I will."

"Aaaaand will you help me get out of my exams on Monday?"

Makoto giggled, "Well I can't do that, but I'll be sure to wish you luck." She then leaned towards him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Well, that certainly is the next best thing." A large yawn, came out of Ren's mouth. "So now that we got everything off our chests, will we have an easier time getting some sleep?

A yawn also escaped from Makoto's lips, "Yes, absolutely."

"Good." And as soon as he said that, they both fell back onto the bed completley crashed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, so this was my first time doing fanfiction in a LONG time. So I'm definitely a bit rusty, but I wanted to contribute to Shumako Week 2020. Hope ya'll enjoyed this little piece, and I hope to make more in the future.


End file.
